Being Reborn as a Heroine
by Foxtrotalpha
Summary: Michael is dead, flattened, squished, being scraped off the road as we speak. However, Michael has been given the opportunity to try again in a world full of superpowers and heroes! Just not in the way he expected.
1. Prologue

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked nothing. I looked around at the nothingness surrounding me. All I could see was white, not floor, no walls, no ceiling, like I said. Nothing. I took a step forward to find that I could walk around this space without falling which was a relief.

"Hello, is anyone there!" I tried to shout at anyone nearby but once again there was no reply. Sitting down on the non-existing ground I started to retrace my steps to try and figure out where I was and what had happened for me to end up here.

Suddenly a light blue silhouette appeared in front of me "Hello mortal, welcome to the afterlife, we have Mario kart, Airsoft and Custard donuts."

What the hell? The afterlife? "Wait does that mean I'm dead? HOLY SHIT I DIED!" I started to freak out as the being in front of me tried to get me to calm down

"Hey, hey take it easy kid you're fine, you're not in hell or anything ok?" I started to stop losing it and regained my composure "Ok, good you're doing great. Now before you move on up there, I need to fill in this form. Just some legal stuff a working visa, ID, you get what I'm saying yeah?" I nodded at the voice which I now recognised as being female. "Awesome, first question, what is your name?" She took out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it and a pen which she clicked to write with.

"Uh, Michael Orent."

"Michael Orent," She scribbled on her paper. "Next question. Age?"

"15."

She kept asking questions and I kept answering them while she sprawled my answers down.

"Ok final question," she said gaining some form of excitement in her voice "How did you die."

At this point I had gotten accustomed to answering her questions but as I opened my mouth to answer I realised something, I didn't remember how I died. Suddenly all the panic that I had manage to suppress since my initial freak-out returned.

"Oh? You don't remember?" She obviously noticed my panic "Don't worry it happens all the time, dying can be traumatic so it's natural to block the memory out. Lean forward for a moment so I can fix that." I did as she said and when she put her hand on my head, I felt like I had been transported back to my home town.

It was an out of body experience, literally, it was like my eyes were a fixed camera following a set course, that set course being one that followed myself. Yeah, right in front of my very eyes was me. I watched myself leave what was my home and walk towards the town centre which was only a ten-minute walk away. About halfway there I heard a shout coming from across the road, I turned to see a young woman, about 20, being held at knifepoint. Looking on, I saw my past self start running across the road only to immediately get hit by a blue car. If I had a body I most certainly would have jumped at the sudden impact, but all I could do was watch as the driver got out of the car before I was suddenly transported back to what I had come to call the void.

"Wow, how heroic of you. Shame you didn't get the chance to prove yourself." The figure reappeared in front of me "Actually, that gives me an idea." She seemed excited. That worried me.

"You like super heroes, right?" This came right out of the blue, of course I loved superheroes! Everybody did nowadays with Marvel and their huge cinematic universe and DC with, whatever you want to call that. However, most people didn't appreciate superheroes in the same way I did. For most they were just some entertainment, fun characters and fight scenes to waste a few hours on, but not for me, for me it was all escapism from my life. I wasn't exactly subtle about how I didn't have a very high opinion of myself due to my lack of any skill in anything so I sought out refuge in things where I could be anyone. I would imagine myself as a character in whatever I was reading/watching/playing and it worked. I could be someone worthwhile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I answered back rubbing the back of my neck.

"Great! Now before we get finished up here, I'm going to explain a few things to you and I'm going to need you to listen ok?" I nodded my head "Good, now usually when someone dies we send them to the appropriate place I the afterlife based on how well a life they lead with good people going to what you would call heaven, people who did bad things would go to what you call hell and people who we can't really judge fairly due to mixed lives are often reincarnated with no memories of their previous lives to try again."

"Is the memory wipe really necessary?" I intervened.

"Yeah a lot of people would end up only doing good out of a selfish want to go to heaven, skewering the results." She answered me back as if she'd said this a thousand times "However on some special occasions, when we take a likening to certain people, we reincarnate people in another world where they can live out their dreams whether that be becoming a sports star, traveling to Hogwarts or even becoming a superhero." She really emphasised that last one "Anyways I'm certain you've gotten a rough idea on where I'm going with this, am I right?" Even though I could not see her face I could tell she was smirking.

"You're going to offer me the chance to be reincarnated as a super hero, aren't you?" My face lit up, I could finally be a hero, and for real this time!

"Correct Michael, of course that is if you accept."

"OF COURSE, I ACCEPT!" I accidentally shouted this before covering my mouth with both hands. I heard her giggle.

"I knew you would. Although, there is one more thing you should know before I drop you into this new world. This isn't like the comic books. In this world the majority of the people have powers, or quirks as they call them. Now this is to make it so that it's not too easy for you to become an icon meaning you'll have to work hard to reach the top you got that?" She explained in a stern voice as I gave her a thumbs up.

"100%"

"Ok, get ready. It may take you a while to get used to your new body but you'll eventually get used to it."

"I'm sorry my new what?" Before I could get an answer I heard a click of someone's fingers before I passed out.

*beep beep* *beep beep*

I leaned over and turned of the alarm clock, what a strange dream, first I die then I'm told I'd be reincarnated as a super hero? Yeah right like that would ever happen. Although, my room does look different. I sit up suddenly and looked around the room, his definitely was not my room in my parents' house, for one the walls were a light purple and my sheets were a similar colour as opposed to their usual beige. However, my biggest surprise would come to me when I looked down at my sheets as a lock of dark blue hair fell in front of my eyes, grabbing at it I noticed that my hands were thinner and had slightly longer nails.

"What the?" I said in a high-pitched voice that definitely was not mine. I quickly threw the covers off of myself and ran faster than what should be possible to the mirror I had spotted across the room. Standing up I had realised how much shorter I was and once I got to the mirror the terrifying suspicions, I had were confirmed to be true. I had dark blue hair that fell down to my shoulders in an messy manor, a very feminine face with blue eyes instead of my usual brown, I had a black spaghetti top on with white shorts on and the two things that brought the most fear out of me, two very real breasts. I looked on at this foreign body in horror.

"I've been reincarnated as a girl."


	2. Authors Note 1

**Hello friendly people of the internet! I'm sorry that I have not uploaded (or even written) chapter two BUT I have reasons! Due to the time of year schools been a bit hectic with prelims just starting and University applications so ive not exactly had a lot of time. Don't worry though I'm going to start writing this weekend and it will be done by next Saturday (the 26th).**

 **To make it up to you I'm going to respond to the many (two) reviews I got on the first chapter.**

 **TheKursed: Thanks for the compliment! You won't have to wait much longer to find out Michael's quirk.**

 **GreenPolitical: Honestly im surprised there isnt any genderbend isekai stuff (at least not that I've seen) so I thought I'd try my hand in it. Also don't worry I dont plan to do anything like that stuff so you can sleep easily.**


	3. Chapter 1: Becoming a Girl

**A/N**

 **Ok, so I have some explaining to do. Sorry, I didn't get this done when I said I would but I kinda had a revelation while writing this. At first, I was trying to write this for a deadline which just made it so that the chapter was rushed and I honestly hated it. As a person, I do not work well with deadlines and am horrible when it comes to dedicating myself to them (Blame my ADHD) and to top it all of all that was happening was that I was adding more stress to what I already have. So I have decided to just work on this when I can so please do not expect regular uploads. This is purely a hobby for me and not a dedication so getting myself stressed over it would just make me start seeing writing as work which is the opposite of what I want this to be. Sorry for the long note I just feel I needed to say that. NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

BRAAH Chapter 1: Becoming a Girl

I was taken aback. Why was I a girl now? Before I could properly process what had happened to me, I heard the familiar buzz of a smartphone. I make my way over to the desk situated right next to the mirror where I spot a smartphone with a dark blue case. I look at the phone and see that it had received a text message from someone named Tenshi. "Angel?" I said out loud. Wait, how did I know that when I don't speak Japanese? I look down at the phone again and read the text

"So, you're probably very confused, right? Honestly so was I, no one has ever been reborn as the opposite sex before you. So, I guess congratulations are in order for becoming the first man to accidentally become a girl 😊" Needless to say this didn't help my confusion.

"Who is this?" I type back, having to redo many of the letters due to my fingers being smaller than I'm used to.

"Awww… Forgotten so quickly . Think about it, how many angels do you know?" It was then that it clicked in my brain.

"Angel? Why are you texting me? And more importantly WHY AM I A GIRL!?" I furiously typed into the phone and sent

"Jeez, no need to shout I was gonna tell you anyway. The answer to your first question is that due to the fact that us angels are unable to house a physical form I cannot talk to you in person meaning I have to use the next best thing to communicate with you!"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why I'm a girl now," I said out loud to myself.

"Gimme a minute I was getting to that," So I guess I can speak to her by speaking and not just by text. "As I said earlier, you were given a new body that was created using my own energy and concentration. However, it seems my concentration may have… been broken at some point."

"Broken? By what?" I ask her starting to feel a little angry at the angel.

"Well, the TV may have been on and I may have been distracted by what was on."

"What was on?" My voice started to rise.

"I dunno, some kind of anime I think."

"So, the reason I'm some random Japanese girl right now is because YOU WERE WATCHING ANIME AND LOST CONCENTRATION!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice going higher than I thought was even possible.

"Yeah pretty much… I'm really sorry! I swear it was an accident!"

I sigh "Can you at least make me a guy again? This feels really weird and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." I move to cross my arms but quickly unfold them after being reminded of my new assets.

"Alright, don't be mad at me but… I can't turn you back… Once I send you to a new world, I am only permitted to contact you and nothing else. Even if I were allowed to I couldn't cause I can't leave the spirit realm."

"Can you not just do what you did to me before? You know that whole reincarnation thing?" At this point I was starting to panic, I could be fixed, right?

"I wish I could but for that, you'd have to die and also your goodness kinda reset. So on our records, you are now a 5 out of 10 which is not enough to be reincarnated again."

"But what happened to people you liked being reincarnated? Surely I'm still qualified in that regard?" I was starting to get desperate.

"Yeah, that just so happens to be one of the requirements. Your goodness rating needs to be at least a 7.5 out of 10. Plus, I can only do this once every 50 years so unless you wanna just die without a confirmed spot in heaven I can't do anything."

That was it, the last piece of string holding the rope. I tumbled to the ground, falling unconscious.

I woke up again, I stared up at the ceiling confirming that I was still not at home. I stood up and looked down to confirm I was still a girl. I walked back to the phone to find out I had no more messages from Tenshi, I sigh "I need to go for a walk." Usually when I'm anxious or stressed going out for a walk helps me to calm down and gather my thoughts a bit. I grab the phone but before I could leave, I realised that I was still in the clothes I woke up in, I needed to change. I managed to organise an outfit easily as the clothes I apparently owned weren't very feminine, mostly T-shirts and Jeans. Underwear, however,r was a different story. The briefs weren't too hard to put on but the bra was a nightmare. I ended up looking up a video on YouTube to help me and after a ridiculously long period of time, I managed to get the damn thing on. I ended up wearing a simple blue T-shirt and jeans along with a pair of white trainers. Before I left the apartment, I noticed a wallet on the desk and when looking at it I found an ID with my new face on it.

"Michiko Koga? So, I am Japanese now." I pocket the wallet and leave the apartment, making sure to note the address on my phone so that I can find my way back later. On my walk,k I found out that I was in some city called Musutafu which I learned was somewhere near Tokyo and man, was this place huge. I visited a small shop and bought a drink with some of the Yen I found in the wallet and turned back to go back to the apartment and figure out what my next move should be.

At this point, I'd been walking for about a half hour just taking in my new surroundings and familiarising myself with them, but as I walked through an alleyway that my phone said was a quicker way back I saw someone block my way forward. The man was wearing a beanie and I saw that he had a crowbar.

"Hey there girlie, you seem a little lost, this isn't the kind of place for you to be alone." The man started moving towards me but as I turned to return to the street I came from I saw that there was another man blocking my exit. This man was wearing a bandana instead of the beanie his companion was wearing but there was something else I found strange about him, he had bat like wings coming out of his back. Naturally, this stunned me and I froze while between the two. What shocked me more than the winged man however was how the two just stopped moving. Wait, they hadn't stopped moving, they were just moving extremely slow, or was I just moving fast? I took this chance and ran up to the man in the beanie and punched him square in his face. He fell down and I started celebrating with a fist bump, my celebration was soon broken by the winged man whispering something in my ear.

"Oh, I wouldn't celebrate quite yet darling, I still gotta deal with you." The winged man then proceeded to grab me by my waist and fly up into the air. He hadn't gone up high enough to kill me if I fell, but I'd most definitely break a few bones on impact. So, naturally, I headbutted him as hard as I could and he let me go as he recoiled back. As I started to fall I felt my body almost automatically grab onto a pipe of the nearby building and slide down back to the ground, luckily the alley was narrow.

"You bitch!" I heard the winged man shout as he held a bloody nose in his hand above me.

"You know, at first we were just gonna mug ya," The beanie man had gotten up again, holding his head and started talking "But for all that, I think I'm just gonna kill ya!" Suddenly a fireball appeared in the palm of his hand which he pointed at me.

"NOW DIE!" He screamed as I looked away with my eyes closed expecting to feel his attack at any moment. However, that moment never came and I instead opened my eyes to see a tall muscular man with blonde hair that reminded me of a rabbit standing where Beanie was with Beanie lying on the ground unconscious. The man turned to me with a huge smile and announced.

"HAVE NO FEAR CITIZEN FOR I, ALL MIGHT, AM HERE!"

All Might then proceeded to jump at an incredible height up to Wings who he punched into the ground, knocking him out.

"Well, that takes care of those two. Now young lady, what is your name?" He turned to look at me.

"It's, uh, Micha-Michiko. Michiko Koga." I stuttered almost introducing myself as the wrong name.

"Well Miss Koga," He started "I suggest that you head home for now and rest, you must be quite tired after that display. Tell me young Koga, have you ever thought about becoming a Pro Hero?" I shook my head. "Well, if it helps, I'd say you have quite the potential there. If you ever think about becoming a hero there are several hero academy's in Japan, in fact, there's one in this very city, UA!" The large man chuckled "Anyway I should be off, make sure to get home safe."

And just like that he was gone, there one second and gone the next. But what was all that about? Pro Hero? Hero Academy's? UA? Whatever it was I was going to have to do some research when I got back from the apartment. And what was with those two guys getting slower? Was that what Tenshi was meaning about quirks? Plus, I have no idea how I had fought like that, I had never been in a fight in my entire life and suddenly I can hold my own against two armed muggers. Whatever was going on I at least knew one thing. I was going to become a hero.


	4. Chapter 2: The boy on the beach

**A/N** **10 THOUSAND YEARS CAN GIVE YOU SUCH A CRICK IN THE NECK! (sorry) So that may be a bit of an overexaggeration but it's been a long time and I'm sorry about that. But I have finally written what is Chapter 2 of Michiko's journey and let's just say I'm excited to continue with this. However I also just want to say that this chapter has been entirely written on my phone as my laptop is currently not working properly so any spelling or grammar mistakes are probably because of that. Now I had an exam today plus its late and I'm tired so I'm going to get some sleep... Until next time**

!

It's now been ten months since I died and came back into this superpower filled world, which also means that I have had to live almost an entire year as the opposing gender. Needless to say, there were a lot of new things for me to get used to like having to sit down to pee, the struggle of having to put on a bra everyday (although I did eventually figure that one out) and the dreaded monthly visit. Now that's something I don't think I'll ever get used to. Through my conversations with Tenshi I have been able to gather information about my situation. I had found out that, in order for me to come into this world, a body had to be created meaning that my worry that I had taken away someone else's life was just paranoia on my part. Tenshi also explained how my new body is accustomed to fighting by telling me that she made sure I had good reflexes and knowledge on hand to hand combat. At first I had no clue what she was on about but she explained toe how it was basically like the matrix where its just kind of downloaded into my brain along side Free running and speaking japanese which comes incredibly handy considering beforehand I didn't know a single word in Japanese.

Since I met All Might ten months ago I have started to train my fighting skills along with the control of my quirk so that I'm ready to take the UA entrance exam tommorow. I am now able to activate my quirk on command giving me the ability to slow down time for myself making it seem like I'm moving really fast to other people when I'm actuality I'm moving the same speed over a shorter period of time... I swear it makes sense if you just don't think about it too much.

I decide to go for a jog down by the beach before I go to sleep tonight to get some last minute exercise before the entrance exam in the morning. As expected the beach area is nearly deserted due to the high amounts of garbage and trash that's been built up on the beach. However, near the end of my jog I noticed a boy about my age down on the beach dragging a fridge away with a rope. The boy had shaggy, dark green hair and a surprisingly muscular body considering his build and shape, like he looked as if he'd been training extremely hard for months. I thought for a second and decided to talk to the boy in order to satisfy my growing curiosity, plus he looked like he'd be an interesting person to talk to.

I walked down towards him and just before I reached him he noticed me and got a large fright and basically jumped a mile.

"Argh! Hi! Er..." He stammered unable to get any words out.

"Hi, I'm sorry for frightening you but I was just curious as to what you were doing just now. It's not everyday you see a boy lugging around a run down fridge shirtless on a beach is it?" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I guess it is a bit weird isn't it?" He answered back rubbing the back of his head not making any eye contact.

"Anyways I guess it was a bit rude of me to interrupt you without introducing myself." I stuck my hand out straight for a handshake "Hi I'm Michiko Koga." I said with a smile.

"Oh, er, hi I'm Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you Koga." He took my hand and started shaking it whilst still making no eye contact with me.

"Please Michiko is fine, there's no need to be so formal about it." I forgot that Japanese people usually call each other by their surname, I'll have to keep that in mind so I don't mess up later on.

"So, Midoriya you didn't tell me what it was you were doing here." I quickly changed the subject back to my reason towards this entire conversation.

"Well I'm, uh, training. I need to be stronger for the UA entrance exam tommorow." Oh, so he is applying for UA too.

"Wow really? Maybe I'll see you there. I'm also currently training to try and be a hero so maybe if we're both lucky we'll end up in the same class." I reply to him. Before he can say anything back to me I look at my watch and realise that I should start heading home so I can get some sleep for tommorow.

"Ah shoot I need to get going, I guess I might see you tommorow then. Good luck with your training Fridge Boy." I quickly turn away and wave as I start jogging back home to get some rest before my busy day tommorow.


	5. Authors Note 2

OK before I get into this don't worry I'm working on the next chapter, it's just taking a whilw for me to write due to some personal stuff going on and the fact that my ADHD is horrible when it comes down to focusing on anything I need to do. Anyways I just got caught up on My Hero Academia: Vigilantes and it seems O'clock has a very similar quirk to Michi which is a really strange coincidence so I just wanted to clarify that I came up with Michi's quirk BEFORE I read MHA:V before anyone comments on how similar the two are. Also while I'm here I might as well mention that I've started collecting the physical copies of MHA's manga and I'm currently 4 volumes in (I've already read it but I like physical copies.) However someone must have spilled a liquid on my desk because I came home to find my copy of volume 5 drenched along with my DS which is now no longer working... So that sucks.

With that tangent over I'll end this off by saying that i do plan to have the next chapter finished some time soon... Probably. Until then!

~FA


End file.
